Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 6 (Donderpoot)
Het was een lange dag geweest. Donderpoot had hard gewerkt en was moe. Eerst kwam Waterplons langs om Ochtenddauw te vinden en hij had haar geholpen, toen ging hij jagen en daarna ook nog eens op grenspatrouille! En toen hij weer in het kamp was aangekomen had hij geen tijd om te eten want Bloemenpoots krijgersceremonie werd gehouden. Ze was nu Bloemenvacht. Zonder iets te hebben gegeten kroop hij zijn nest in en krulde zich op. Hij dacht aan gisteravond toen hij de poesiepoezen, eenling en de twee zwerfkatten had ontmoet. Hij had hun beloofd vanavond weer te komen. Maar hoe gaat hij ooit wakker worden midden in de nacht? Opblijven was geen optie want hij was heel erg moe. Ik kijk wel hoe. En met die gedachten viel hij snel in slaap. Opeens werd Donderpoot weer wakker. Hij was nog nooit zo blij geweest om Ravenpoots gewoel. Hij groette Bloemenvacht, die haar wake hield, en trippelde uit het kamp op weg naar de afgesproken plek. Het regende. Moet dat nou echt SterrenClan? Toen hij daar aankwam was niemand er. Zijn ze alweer weg? Toen opeens rook hij iets. Engel! 'Hoi Donderpoot!' 'Hoi Engel! Waar is iedereen?' vroeg hij haar. 'Ze zijn waarschijnlijk niet gekomen omdat het regent,' lachte ze, 'het zijn toch ook een stelletje zwakkelingen!' 'En waarom ben jij hier dan?' vroeg Donderpoot nieuwsgierig. 'Ik had al bedacht dat jij wel zou komen en dat je niet zou weten waar de rest was en dan zou denken dat wij je hadden verlaten.' mauwde ze met een grijns. 'En waar is Duivel eigenlijk?' 'Ja, dat wilde ik je ook vertellen. Duivel en ik horen nu bij de SchaduwClan.' Donderpoot keek haar met ongelovige ogen aan. 'WAT?' riep hij uit terwijl de haren van zijn vacht recht overeind kwamen. 'Waarom heb je dat gedaan? De SchaduwClan is verschrikkelijk! Ga dan naar de DonderClan!' Engel keek hem streng aan. 'Laat me uitpraten!' Donderpoots haren zakte weer omlaag. 'Mijn vader dacht dat dat het beste voor ons zou zijn en hij heeft ervoor gezorgd dat wij nu SchaduwClankatten zijn. Ik ben nu Engelpoot en mijn mentor is nu Sparrentak! En die van Duivelpoot is Heemstvleugel!' Donderpoot keek haar nog steeds met ongelovige ogen aan. Heemstvleugel heeft nu al een leerling! Wat een geluksleven heeft hij zeg! Hij schudde zijn kop. 'Waarom kwam je niet bij de DonderClan, wij zijn veel aardiger en je kent mij al!' 'Dat is een reden die ik je niet kan vertellen, het spijt me.' mauwde Engelpoot met een gebogen hoofd. Vertrouwt ze mij niet? 'Kom dan gaan we een stukje wandelen, dan kan je mij alles over de Clans vertellen! Samen met Engelpoot trippelde Donderpoot wat verder weg van de DonderClangrens. Hij wilde niet dat iemand hem spotte samen met een eenling, nou ja, nu een SchaduwClan kat dan. 'Oké, over welke Clan moet ik beginnen?' vroeg Donderpoot. 'Vertel me maar eens over de HemelClan, ik hoorde een paar katten zeggen dat de SchaduwClan daar soms wat ruzie mee heeft.' 'Dat klopt. De HemelClan is een hele lange tijd geleden uit de Clans verdreven. De katten die toen leefden, leefden in een ander territorium. Na een lange tijd was iedereen hun vergeten en niemand wist nog dat ze bestonden. Toen kwam Vuurster bij de Clans, hij was eerst een poesiepoes, maar daarna was hij groots leider. Hij heeft hun gevonden en heeft de HemelClan weer opgebouwd. Maar de HemelClan kwam niet met hem mee terug naar het woud. Toen zijn de Clans hierheen gekomen en toen was er wat gebeurd en een kat ging opzoek naar de HemelClan, toen was er weer wat gebeurd en toen kwamen ze hier, bij het meer, definitief wonen.' 'Ja, oké maar dat is geschiedenis, ik wil juist over het heden weten, want dan weet ik hoe ik ze kan verslaan.' mauwde Engelpoot met een grijns. 'HemelClan katten kunnen heel erg hoog springen. Ze zijn de beste boomklimmers van het woud. De DonderClan kan ook in bomen klimmen en wij hebben een tactiek bedacht dat wij vanuit de boom op onze vijand springen. Maar de HemelClan kan dat veel beter, jammer genoeg.' legde Donderpoot uit. 'En de RivierClan?' 'De RivierClan zijn een paar rare katten die ervan houden om te zwemmen. Sommige katten in de andere Clans kunnen ook zwemmen, maar de RivierClan is daar het beste in. Ze hebben ook een paar unieke jachttechnieken, die ze ook als vechtbewegingen gebruiken. Je moet altijd uitkijken of er niet opeens een RivierClankat uit het water opduikt.' 'En WindClan?' vroeg Engelpoot verder. 'WindClankatten zijn heel erg snel, maar ook erg mager. Ik vind ze een beetje zwak en ze stellen zich altijd aan. Ze kunnen heel goed jagen, maar dat is het ook wel zo'n beetje.' Engelpoot moest lachen. 'Dus die zijn geen bedreiging?' 'Niet echt nee.' lachte Donderpoot. 'En de DonderClan?' 'De DonderClan, daar moet je voor oppassen. Ze zijn overal de beste in en ze zijn de grootste bedreiging voor iedereen die rond het meer leeft.' mauwde Donderpoot met een grijns. Engelpoot moest weer lachen. 'Dat zullen we nog wel eens zien! En waar zijn SchaduwClankatten het beste in?' 'SchaduwClankatten zijn het beste in stom, gemeen en dom zijn.' plaagde Donderpoot. Engelpoot sprong op hem af. 'Mrauw!' Maar Donderpoot gooide haar moeiteloos van hem af. 'Nee, SchaduwClankatten zijn goed in het jagen in de nacht. Ze hebben goede ogen die goed in het donker kunnen zien, daarom moet je altijd oppassen in de nacht voor hun. De SchaduwClan was ooit eens de meest gevreesde Clan, maar toen kwam ik in de DonderClan en toen veranderde alles.' lachte hij. Toen opeens waaide de bomen en ze fluisterde: Daar heb je helemaal gelijk in, jij veranderde alles. Donderpoots haren kwamen overeind. Wat was dat? Hij keek rond, maar hij zag en rook niemand. Raar. Toen opeens voelde hij een poot die hem een mep gaf. 'En toen kwam ik Engelpoot en de SchaduwClan werd weer gevreesd!' lachte ze. Ze rolde over de grond. Toen opeens scheen een felle lichtstraal in Donderpoots ogen. Is het nu al ochtend?! Hij sprong op zijn vier poten. 'Engelpoot! We moeten nu terug! Anders komen ze hier dadelijk achter!' Samen sprintten ze terug. Gelukkig had de regen zijn geur verborgen en rook Engelpoot niet naar de DonderClan en Donderpoot niet naar SchaduwClan. 'Denk je dat Demi, Sabina en Rocky morgen wel komen?' vroeg hij Engelpoot voordat hij terugging naar het kamp. Engelpoot schudde haar hoofd. 'Ik denk dat het verstandig is dat wij niet meer met hun of elkaar afspreken, ik moet eerst mijn loyaalheid bewijzen aan mijn Clan, en dat gaat niet als ik met jullie afspreek iedere nacht. En voor jouw reputatie is het ook niet zo goed.' Donderpoot keek haar ongelovig aan. Meent ze dit nou? Net nadat we zo'n leuke nacht hebben gehad? Met een steek in zijn harte knikte hij. 'Tot op de Grote Vergadering dan.' mauwde hij droevig. Toen rende hij het woud in. Hij rook muis. Ik kan natuurlijk niet zonder iets terugkomen! Hij sloop naar de muis toe. Met een grote sprong landde hij boven op de muis, het was direct dood. Mooizo! Nu gauw terug naar het kamp! Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal